Smile Magic
by Gox2JetCoaster
Summary: What if Ittoki Otoya is given the chance to join the S Class, only if he can recieve the highest grade in a recording test? Will he make it? On the other side, All of Starish begins to feel jealous of Otoya, while a certain someone starts to feel jealous of Haruka because of their growing relationship Follow the Princes of Song through the ups and downs of life in Saotome Gakuen!


**Otoya P.O.V.**

_'Ughhh im getting called into the principal's office again? I know I didn't do anything THAT bad since my last warning. Goodbye dreams…'_ I though to myself. As I near his door, I start to hear voices…

"Why him?"

"He doesn't deserve it!"

"It should be me!" Then I hear a rather well known voice say "Enough! I gave you all chances, your times up. I choossssssse him becausssssssse he scored the higheeeeest on every tessssssst thissss ssssssemester NOW GET OUTTTTTTTT!" I see my classmates run out of the office, some crying, others, faces twisted with rage. They see me and give me death glare. '_Man…if looks could kill…' _

Soon the headmaster sees me looking at their backs, he calls me in "Ahhhhh Mr. Ittokiiiiiii youuu mayyyyy enterrrrrrrrr." I walk in, afraid of what'll happen to me. I look to the left of headmaster's desk and see Hyuga-sensei ."Please sing your newest song in that recording booth for me." He says pointing to the door behind him. "Uhhh…'kay?" I say with not much confidence. '_maybe their deciding on wether or not to kick me out!' _'_Mou, Otoya look on the bright side!' _ I try to tell myself over and over again

**Inner Self: What bright side? **

**_Me_****: **_Mou…Hidoi! You're supposed to make me feel better!_

**Inner self: *Dissapears***

"..ya…Otoya!" I hear someone yell. "ehh..? Oh yeah, in the recording room! Coming!"

I enter ad pick up the headphones, almost breaking them in the process. I look up to check if anyone saw,but all I see were sweatdrops, anime style.

I do a mic check, and begin singing my newest song, Nijiiro OVER DRIVE!

_ANPU o tooshitara__kimi e to todoku kana?_

_karamawari na DISUTŌSHON_

_datte itaitte iu no ka__setsunaitte iu no ka_

_konna no hajimete _ **I look up and see the s class students start to fill in….i had no idea the room was this big!*sweatdrop***

_otona ni naru koto__saisho wa kowakatta_

_sora no iro ga kawaru ki ga shite_

_tashika ni kawatta kedo… nanka__sugē ao ga hirogatta_

_ORE ga koi no FURETTO o kanarazu kitto osaeru kara_

_kimi wa yume no SUTORŌKU_

_KIRAKIRA suru kurai ni__kakinarasou PASSHON_

_kaze o tsukucchaou__futari no FURĒZU wa Neverland!_

**The look on Hyuga-sensei's face is…unreadable (Sasuke faced) But I'm happy to see the shocked faces on my friends and he rest of the class's faces! I must be killing it! Yatta~**

_ai datte ieru kurai__kimi ga uta ni natteku Yes Call! saikou da ne_

_kono manma tomacchae__jikan nante tabun futari ni wa No Thank You!_

_1.2.3__kimi to no kyori wa Maybe!?__1.2.3__DOKIDOKI de kowaresou sa_

_1.2.3__kazoetara kimi ni iu yo__me o mite…__Love You!_

_ORE rashiku aru tame__kimi rashiku aru tame_

_kata no chikara wa sotto nuite kou_

_futari no ashita wa kitto__kono GITĀ no youna SONGU_

_mirai tte tenki yohou__tatoe ame no chi ame ni natte mo_

_ORE ga taiyou ni naru yo_

_kiseki wa okosu mono sa__sono shizuku o zettai_

_niji ni kaeru yo__futari no ROKKU wa Never Give Up!_

_KISU o shiyou ja nai ka__kono HARERUYA na sekai Yes Call! dakishimeyou_

_kono manma hashitteku__issho ni hashirou ze__NOIZU nante Don't Worry!_

_1.2.3__kimi ga daisuki Amazing__1.2.3__KURAKURA dehoshi ga tobu yo_

_1.2.3__kazoetara mahout kakeru__shinjite…__Love You!_

**_Time for my guitar solo! The shocled faces they have are so priceless,! If I had a camers, I'd have som major blackmail!_**

**_(A/N: Guitar skills on flique? Lol no)_**

_ORE ga koi no FURETTO o kanarazu kitto osaeru kara_

_kimi wa yume no SUTORŌKU_

_KIRAKIRA suru kurai ni__kakinarasou PASSHON_

_uchuu tsukucchaou__futari no subete wa Overdrive!_

_ai datte ieru kurai__kimi ga uta ni natteku Yes Call! saikou da ne_

_kono manma tomacchae__jikan nante tabun futari ni wa No Thank You!_

_1.2.3__kimi to no kyori wa Maybe!?__1.2.3__DOKIDOKI de kowaresou sa_

_1.2.3__kazoetara kimi ni iu yo__me o mite…__Love You!_

_(Lyrics by Moonlit Sanctuary, I DO NOT OWN IT!)_

This songs over, and I take my headset off, place my guitar on its stand and look up. All of a sudden I hear..

"Sugoi ne!"

"Are are? Ikki plays guitar?" I see Masato, Tokiya, Syo and Natsuki face palm

"What class is he in?"

Through the outdoor mic, I hear sensei say "Thanks Ittoki-san ,please wait till i come back to have your fate decided." With that, he walks out

I leave the booth, only to be surrounded by tons of students firing questions. Swerving through the crowd, I make it to my friends. But before I could say anything to them,

"Ittoki otoya, you are hereby….

Thx so much for reading! XD This is my first fanfic so I hoped you liked it ! please fav and review!

p.s. who should otoya end up wth? Tell me in the comments below! ( now I sound like a youtuber…)

see ya on the flipside,

Gox2JetCoaster!


End file.
